1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to physical barriers that are placed atop a roof in order to prevent solar radiation from heating the roof and the building beneath. More particularly, the present invention relates to retrofit barriers that can be mounted to an existing roof without the need to modify or compromise the existing roof.
2. Prior Art Description
The roofs of many buildings are covered in dark roofing shingles and/or roofing tar. As such, the roofs of these buildings absorb solar radiation in the form of heat. The heat is transferred to the rooms of the buildings that lay immediately under the roofs. This is one of the primary reasons that attics of many homes become unbearably hot during the summer.
The transfer of heat from the rooftop to the living space under the roof can be significantly reduced by installing insulation under the structure of the roof. However, many buildings exist where such insulation is absent or insufficient. Furthermore, the use of insulation under a roof does not protect the exterior of the roof from becoming overly hot. In fact, the use of insulation under a roof can limit the ability of the roof to cool and can increase the temperature of the roof to a point where the roofing material becomes compromised. Roofing materials melt or otherwise degrade at a more rapid rate when exposed to excessive heat. Accordingly, the roof must be repaired or replaced more often than would otherwise be necessary.
In the prior art, there are roofing materials that are made to be reflective. For example, there are roofing materials that are mixed with aluminum flakes that can be painted onto a roof. The aluminum flakes provide the roof with a silvery finish that reflects much of the solar radiation from the sun. The problem with such roofing materials is that the reflective roofing material is permanent. Once applied, it cannot be easily removed. Accordingly, the reflective roofing finish is present on the roof through all the seasons. The reflective roofing finish prevents the roof from being warmed by the sun. During the winter, this reduces the rate and degree of snow and ice melting. Accordingly, in some latitudes, ice and snow tends to collect on the roof and clog roof drainage. This, in turn, can cause both water damage and structural damage to the underlying building. The collecting snow and ice can also create a physical danger should a significant volume collect and slide or fall from a roof.
In addition, a reflective rooftop prevents the sun from helping warm a structure during cold months. This can significantly increase the heating costs of a building during the winter in areas with cold winter climates.
In the prior art, some systems have been developed that position a removable reflective surface over a dark roof during the hot months of the year. Such prior art systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,238 to Alderman. The problem with such systems is that they attempt to cover an entire roof. As such, the systems use large tarps that are difficult to size, difficult to position and difficult to anchor. Furthermore, the large tarps are easily damaged by storms with heavy rains and/or high winds. Both of which commonly occur during the summer months.
A need therefore exists for a system of adding reflective material to a roof, that is easy to install, easy to remove and highly resistant to damage from wind and weather. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.